


Killing Ourselves To Live

by images_words



Category: Constantine (TV), Constantine: The Hellblazer (Comics), Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual John Constantine, Blind Castiel (Supernatural), Crossover, Human Castiel, M/M, Past John Constantine/Jimmy Novak, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 18:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16645100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/images_words/pseuds/images_words





	Killing Ourselves To Live

"Alright. Vampires are gone. Time to head home," Dean said, grimacing as he wiped off his blade on his shirt. "I was really hoping this shirt would last a little longer."  
"Dean? I, uh... I don't think we're done here. I found something... weird. Really weird."  
Dean turned around to face his brother. "Show me."  
Sam led him down the hallway, to a room at the end of the hall. "I decided to poke around a bit..." He opened the door.  
"....Wow."  
A man was suspended in midair, surrounded by a faint yellow glow.  
"Who is he?"  
"I don't know. I just... found him. I don't know how to get him down..."  
"Do you think the vampires have been keepin' him here? For blood or something?"  
"I don't think so. This looks like witchcraft."  
"Should we call Rowena?"  
"I don't think so. I think we should look in here." Sam picked up a giant, leather-bound book. "Here we go... _descendit!_ "  
The man fell to the ground. He was still for a moment, then he sat bolt upright. "Who's there?! What did you do?!"  
"Whoa, whoa. Easy. You're okay now," Sam said softly, sitting down beside him and giving Dean the ' _don't be a dick_ ' look. "What happened? How did you get up there?"  
"My spell must've been interrupted. Sometimes that one can freeze up if you don't finish it fast enough. It's a good thing you found the failsafe I wrote for it. Good old Latin, always so reliable."  
"Wait, you wrote that? This is your book?"  
"Well, of course. It's got my name in it." He opened it up to the first page. "See? Right there, _Property of John Constantine_."  
"Well, we weren't exactly lookin' for a name," Dean interjected. "We were kinda busy tryin' to get you down."  
John smirked. "Well, you seem pleasant." He pulled out a cigarette. "Either of you boys got a lighter? I'm dyin' for a smoke right now."  
Dean tossed him a lighter, ignoring Sam's ' _don't give him that_ ' glare. "Don't worry about givin' it back, we've got plenty."  
"Thanks, love. You're a peach. So, who are you two, anyway?"  
"I'm Dean Winchester, this is my brother Sam. We're hunters... like you?"  
"Well, I prefer to call myself a warlock. But sure. Hunter, witch, exorcist. Whatever the bloody hell you wanna call me."  
"D you, uh... do you live here?"  
"No. Don't really live anywhere. Kind of a nomad. Kinda have to be. You're hunters, you should know that."  
"We used to. But... We found a place. Ever heard of the Men of Letters?"  
"Of course!"  
"We live in one of their bunkers. If you want to come back with us you can, we can always use more people to help us out."  
"....Ah, why the hell not."

***

"Cas, we're home!"  
Even with his eyes burned out - when did that happen? - the man who came into the room was unmistakable to John. He could never forget that face. "Jimmy Novak? It's been so long..."  
Cas shook his head. "Not anymore, John. I am Castiel. I am - was - an angel of the Lord."  
"But you remember me."  
"I have all of Jimmy's memories. I - he - could never forget you. Even without seeing you... your voice, the way you smell... like whiskey and cigarettes and dusty old spellbooks. Do you still wear that coat?"  
"Of course. And I see you do too."  
"I... got attached to it. And I feel like it would be disrespectful to Jimmy to get rid of it. And to you."  
"Sorry to interrupt, but it would be really nice if you would stop flirting with my boyfriend," said Dean.  
"Sorry, love. Didn't mean any harm. Me and Jimmy... we were engaged, years ago. Then I got cancer..."  
"He would have stayed with you, John. Until the very end."  
John smiled sadly. "I know. That's why I left. I didn't want him to see me like that. I wanted him to remember me as I was then."  
"How are you still alive?"  
"I sold my soul. To three different Lords of Hell. Really a genius plan if I do say so myself. See, if I die, it'll cause a war in Hell, so no one can come and collect."  
Dean looked at Sam, clearly somewhat impressed. "It kinda is genius. Wish we'd thought of that."


End file.
